Realidad
by mimichanMC
Summary: La realidad es lo que es tangible y efectivo para cada persona y en ese momento para Booth lo leido en ese libro, aquella fantasia era la realidad... situado al final de la 4ta teporada, disfrutenlo.


_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Realidad**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

"_La idea de perder tanto el control a cambio de la felicidad personal es insufrible._

_Esa es la carga._

_Como alas, tienen peso, sentimos ese peso sobre nuestras espaldas, pero es una carga que nos eleva… cargas que nos permiten… volar."_

La antropóloga escuchó un leve gruñido y miró al agente del FBI, sus ojos estaban abiertos, presurosa se levantó y fue a su lado.

- ¿Quien eres tú?

Temperance sintió como un escalofrió realmente helado le corrió por toda la columna, sus peores miedos se hicieron reales en ese momento, "daño cerebral" gritaron en alarma todos sus sentidos, si Booth no la reconocía seguro su memoria estaba afectada por el coma.

- Soy yo Booth.

- Tempe…

Como si una carga enorme, hubiera sido removida de sus hombros, ella respiró, sabía su nombre, aunque debía reconocer casi se extrañaba que no la llamara "Bones", como siempre.

- Puedes bajar un poco la luz, preciosa – dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos – esta lastimándome un poco.

- Si.

La doctora fue al interruptor de luz y bajó la intensidad por lo menos en un 80% dejando solo la necesaria para ver los contornos de las cosas.

- Vaya susto nos has dado a todos - le dijo a su compañero – Cam, Ange y Hodgins están comiendo algo ahora mismo, pero dijeron que vendrían enseguida, casi no se han querido mover de aquí.

- ¿Quién esta en el laboratorio?

- En este momento Clark – dijo un poco extrañada – creo que es feliz de poder trabajar allí sin ser supervisado.

- Debe de, después de la oportunidad que le estamos dando – respondió él moviéndose para estar mas cómodo en la cama.

- De cualquier modo no hay realmente trabajo en este momento.

- Nada se movería en el laboratorio sin ti hermosa, deberías saberlo – dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Eso seria otorgarme demasiado crédito – dijo feliz de volverlo a ver sonreír, debía reconocer esos 4 días habían sido algunos de los mas angustiosos de su vida, racionalmente sabía que Booth tenía una probabilidad mucho mayor de despertar que de no hacerlo, pero el miedo nunca esta del todo dentro del control de la razón.

- Ni una pisca más de la que mereces.

- Creo que seria buena idea que llamaras al doctor – dijo mirando por la puerta de cristal, no vio a su medico en ningún lado - para que cheque tus signos y tu estado.

- Necesito mucho mas otra cosa antes de averiguar porque estoy aquí – dijo y tomó un brazo de la doctora – acércate Tempe…

La doctora se acercó sin perdérselo demasiado, conociéndolo necesitaba el cómodo y no quería decirlo en voz alta. Pero cuando el puso una mano tras su cabeza y atrajo su cabeza cerca de la suya, abrió los ojos amplios cuando sin previo aviso él la besó.

Y por todos los cielos que forma de besar tenía.

Con labios cálidos y rítmicos, incitando más que invadiendo, lo que provocó la rendición de ella, acunó una de sus mejillas cubiertas de una ligera barba y dejo que sus labios la siguieran besando, el ritmo sensual de su lengua y los raspones discretos de sus dientes. Dios, si así besaba después de 4 días en coma, como lo haría después de recuperarse del todo.

Se separó de ella demasiado rápido para su gusto, presionó su frente en la suya con calma y dulzura.

- Lamento asustarte Tempe, no recuerdo lo que paso, pero supongo que fue algo que se desencadeno del problema con Jared – dejo un beso mas en sus labios tan suave, como lo que llamaban "las alas de una mariposa" – ¿Como estas tú? ¿Has tenido alguna molestia?

- No… yo…

- Ve por el medico ahora y me asegurare de que también te examine por si acaso – dijo el con firmeza - los primeros bebes siempre son los que mas cuidado requieren la madre.

- Pero de que…

- Anda preciosa no me contradigas, ve.

La doctora Brennan salió de la habitación con una sensación realmente incomoda, no, Booth no estaba del todo bien después de todo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sweets salió de la habitación negando sumamente con una expresión contrariada.

- ¿Que tan serio es el daño? – apenas salió y la hermosa doctora lo abordó.

- No podría calcularlo doctora Brennan – dijo con preocupación el psicólogo – en este momento el agente Booth esta encerrado en una fantasía muy vivida. Me ha hecho preguntas sobre un centro nocturno, o si su hermano esta teniendo problemas en la cárcel.

Temperance identificó de inmediato de lo que Sweets estaba hablando, pero… como era posible que…

- El…

- Esta muy confundido y he preferido no confundirlo aun mas – explicó el psicólogo - de algún modo, esta convencido de que su vida es otra completamente, creo que ha sacado esta información de lo que ha percibido a su alrededor mientras estaba en el coma

Mientras Booth había estado en coma, ella había estado escribiendo una historia, odiaba reconocerlo pero en los momentos en que su mente trataba de alejar la angustia un recurso que siempre le había funcionado para hacerlo era escribir, la historia que había estado haciendo y leyendo a Booth como su único espectador era completamente diferente de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera escrito antes. Si Booth estaba convencido de es realidad…

- Él no ha dejado de preguntar por usted doctora Brennan – dijo el psicólogo interrumpiendo el carril de sus pensamientos - de una forma muy particular.

- ¿Por mí?

- Creo que seria una buena idea que se quedara un momento con él – agregó el joven – usted en este momento quizá se la mejor persona para que sienta tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Honey? – preguntó Ángela confundida

- Yo… - la doctora no supo que explicar, tenía que reconocer que le provocaba cierta cohibición hablar sobre aquella propia fantasía que había escrito de su vida con Booth – te lo explicare después Ángela, quiero ver a Booth primero.

- Ok.

La doctora Brennan entró en la habitación encontró a el agente Booth aun en la cama mirando distraído la TV haciendo surf, cuando volteó a ver quien había entrado y la vio a ella sonrió, de la misma manera que lo había hecho poco antes de su operación como un niño que espera los regalos de navidad y ella hubiera entrado con todos ellos.

- Hey Tempe, desde cuando Sweets juega al doctor y lleva traje, casi no lo he reconocido – dijo llamándola a su lado extendiendo su mano a ella – ¿y que hay con eso de "agente Booth"? he subido a nivel de agente bacteriológico o algo por el estilo, el chico esta loco.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó incapaz de responder a todas sus preguntas.

- Mejor – dijo sin dejar de tenderle su mano - fastidiado, aburrido de estar aquí, no me gustan los hospitales.

- Dudo que a alguien le gusten – dijo tomando su mano y encerrándola en las suyas – los hospitales solo son para personas enfermas y tú siempre has tenido muy buena salud.

- ¿Cómo estas tú?

- Bien, ahora lo importante es que ahora tú te recuperes.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Tempe? – dijo el hombre al sentir extraña y distante a su esposa – estas muy extraña desde que desperté.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que todo aquello que había vivido era solo un sueño, una fantasía que ella misma había inventado y se la había entregado a él?

La realidad era un concepto relativo ¿O no? Las cosas que encierran la realidad es lo que es tangible y efectivo para cada uno, y para Booth era aquella vida que habían compartido juntos.

¿Podía darle aquello o no? Era como estar una vez más encubiertos, al menos para que él no sufriera de la angustia mental de saber que nada eso era cierto, además Sweets suponía que solo era temporal, en algún momento cuando la inflamación en su cerebro o los daños que hubiera provocado el tumor desaparecieran el volvería a ser el mismo, además…

No podía negarlo, ella deseaba un poco de esa misma fantasía para si misma.

- Me has dado un susto horrible Seally – dijo acurrucándose a su lado en lo posible en la camilla.

- ¿Tú estas bien? – dijo rodeándola – ¿El bebe?

- Todo este bien – dijo con una sonrisa - ahora lo importante es que te restablezcas.

- Quédate aquí y estaré en el cielo.

Tomó su mano y la besó con dulzura mientras ella solo le ofrecía una sonrisa delicada.

- Bien, quiero sabes que es lo que me paso – dijo con mas seriedad Seally.

- Te detectaron un tumor cerebral – le respondió ella - y te lo extirparon con mucho éxito, pero respondiste mal a la anestesia y estuviste en coma cuatro días.

- Wow de todas las opciones – dijo él,

- ¿Te gustaría ver a los chico del laboratorio? – ofreció ella - Están afuera esperando deseando verte.

- Después, aun no me has dicho como estas tú. ¿Te has checado?

- Si todo está bien – dijo suspirando profundamente – sabes estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad a Lance – dijo desviando del todo el tema - tienes que reconocer que es bueno

- Oh cielo, pero es que su música es tan cursi – dijo con una mueca.

- ¿En valentine's day quizá? – ofreció ella.

- Debes dejar de tratar al chico como un patito Brenn – dijo con ternura en su oído - te apegas demasiado a ellos.

- ¿Tiene sus ventajas o no? – dijo sonriéndole con alegría - Nos quieren tanto que cuando nos creyeron asesinos aun nos seguían amando.

- Así se quiere la familia Brenn – dijo él.

- ¿Como puedo saberlo?

- Hey, hey – hizo que lo mirara – yo soy tu familia, así que sabes lo mucho que la familia te ama.

Volvió a besarla, con la misma mescla de dulzura y exigencia que había usado hacia poco tiempo pero esta vez ella no solo era su compañera de trabajo, si no su amada esposa y recibió el beso que correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo, que bueno era besarlo, que bien se sentía sentir que esos besos le pertenecían del todo al menos por ese momento, cuando rompieron el beso ambos respiraban con dificultad y el tenía su mano enterrada en su cabello reticente a dejarla ir mientras ella sin notarlo estaba aferrada a las sabanas de la cama.

- Segura que solo estuve fuera 4 días Brenn – dijo el con un jadeo – siento, como su fuera la primera vez que te beso en la vida.

- Si Seally, solo 4 días – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero toda una vida también.

He iba a besarla de nuevo cuando…

- ¡Oh por dios!

La pareja miró a la puerta de la habitación donde la joven artista estaba de pie con la boca abierta.

- Ángela, no entiendes el concepto de espacio personal – dijo Seally un poco incomodo y al mismo tiempo divertido.

- Yo… Booth… Brennan… creo que mejor te espero afuera amiga.

Cuando Ángela salió de la habitación Temperance se levantó de la cama, pero la mano de él la detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

- No te vayas – dijo con voz dulce pero suplicante.

- Ángela entró por algún motivo, iré a ver.

- ¿Que puede ser mas importante que tu ansioso esposo esperando por ti después de un coma?

- No seas niño Seally, regreso pronto.

La doctora Brennan salió de la habitación y de algún modo Temperance permaneció dentro de ella. No tuvo que avanzar mucho antes de encontrar a su mejor amiga tomando un poco de agua en un cono de papel junto a un botellón en la sala de espera.

- ¡Realmente acabo de ver o solo imagine que vi… – dijo sin rodeos la artista al ver a su amiga acercarse – a ti y a Booth…

- Si me viste recibir un beso de Booth, si, es lo que viste – respondió la antropóloga.

- Dime por favor que la cercanía de la muerte hizo que Booth abriera los ojos y decidiera finalmente dar el paso y que tu has decidido caer rendida de amor por el – dijo con esperanza.

- Ojala – dijo con un suspiro – pero no es tan simple, vamos con Sweets creo que de algún modo será mas fácil para el explicarlo todo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de noche ya, Booth dormitaba tranquilamente en su camilla mientras ella repasaba algunas líneas de su libro

Una vez que Sweets había explicado a todos la particular condición de Booth y que es la había provocado todos habían estado de acuerdo en hacerle creer al agente, al menos por un par de días que aquella fantasía era realidad, por su propio bien, posiblemente el profundo semblante preocupado del psicólogo había convencido a todos que enfrentar a Booth con la realidad podía provocar permanentes y graves afecciones a la psique de su muy querido amigo.

Ángela se había dado a la tarea de recuperar los archivos del libro de su computador y repartido copias a todos para estudiarlos y adaptarse a su nuevo rol. Al principio había sido ciertamente bochornoso, todos habían leído algún libro suyo y esto era radicalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes, pero su incomodidad paso cuando todos parecían realmente encantados con su personalidad, creo que quien mas divertido se sentía eran la propia Ángela que no había parado de decir que la había captado muy bien y Hodgins que le encantaba el papel de conspirador y escritor excéntrico. Habían incluso empezado a planear como harían para poder adaptar "the Lab" aunque ella esperaba que no fuera necesario.

No podía negar que el Booth de su libro era… especial, pero el real Booth… era único, y ella lo quería de regreso.

Se sentí tan bien, era tan agradable tener a Booth solo para ella, ser el centro de su mundo. Tener sus besos, sus caricias y todo su cariño, pero quería al real Booth de regreso después de todo. Él tenía una vida que amaba en el mundo real, un hijo, amigos y una dinámica con el mundo a la que tenía que volver.

Por encima de todo, por razones que no podía explicarse ella, lo quería de regreso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tres días después…_

Temperance buscó dentro de su cartera para encontrar sus llaves y al encontrarlas abrió su puerta.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo dijiste que tardara la fumigadora? – pregunto él por tercera vez.

- Solo un par de días Seally – dijo de nuevo, solo dios sabía como había podido tenido paciencia los médicos tres días con él, era tan impaciente - ahora te alegrara que hayamos conservado tú viejo apartamento.

- Bueno al menos no tenemos que ir a parar a un hotel. Aunque hubiera sido divertido ir por un par de días a algún sitio con servicio a la habitación.

- Pasaste demasiado tiempo con esos pudding de chocolate – dijo con una carcajada.

La tomó por completo por sorpresa cuando él arrojo la mochila con sus cosas dentro de la casa y la levantó en brazos en el portal.

- Seally por dios, bájame – dijo ella alarmada.

- De ninguna manera – dijo el con una voz deliciosamente ronca - no te pienso bajar hasta llegar a la habitación.

Temperance abrió los ojos enormes, durante esos tres días Temperance había cumplido cabalmente su papel como la esposa de Booth tal como la del libro, habían compartido momentos íntimos y cargados de algo que nunca había sentido.

Solo estar recostados en la misma camilla en la noche dejando que él acariciara su pelo o la besara, había sido la experiencia mas erótica que había tenido en su vida, el intimo calor de un hombre que puedes reconocer solo tuyo, por arcaica que la idea fuera era imposible de evitar. La sutil amenaza que él le había hecho de: "no te he hecho nada más solo por que el exhibicionismo no es lo mío" refiriéndose a las cámaras de vigilancia que eran visibles por el pequeño foco rojo que titilaba habían enviado escalofríos a todo su cuerpo solo por la expectativa, y lo que hacia en su imaginación esa idea.

Por tres días, ellos habían sido solo Joseph Seally Booth y ella Temperance Brennan, no habían sido el agente Booth o la doctora Brennan, ella había sido Brenn, no había sido Temperance o siquiera Bones, solo Brenn y él Seally y enteramente suyo.

Pero debía haberlo imaginado, ahora estaban en casa, en la que se suponía era el hogar de los dos, él estaba físicamente del todo recuperado, ¿Qué podía detenerlo ahora? Pero se atrevería, hacer esto era cruzar del todo la línea.

Antes de que pudiera advertirlo estaba en su cama y el la recostaba suavemente inclinándose sobre ella.

- Tú… deberías descansar Seally.

- Estoy harto de descansar Brenn, ten compasión de mi.

Cuando sacó la camiseta de encima de su cuerpo ella no pudo evitar suspirar de anticipación, había algo en Booth, algo tan completamente masculino y atrayente que podía hacer que se le hiciera agua a la boca, además sentía algo por él, años de compañerismo y protección habían hecho que sus emociones se transformaran que lograra sentir por él algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie antes.

Además él la amaba, no tenía aquella seguridad por el Booth real pero este, su esposo, la amaba con locura y lo sabía, era como una especie de afrodisiaco imposible de resistir. Se vio a si misma pasando sus manos por encima de su pecho musculoso y liso y amó la sensación de su corazón caminando a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo temblando de expectación mientras el de él se recargaba íntimamente en el suyo, sus caderas demostrando lo sexualmente estimulado que estaba. Sus labios hicieron un recorrido abrasador por su cuello y supo que no tenía ninguna salida.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se sintió alborozada al ver su reflejo en los dulces ojos chocolate de su compañero.

- ¿Me amas? – aquella pregunta que tenía tanto miedo de hacer, a cualquiera.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Si.

Y se lo demostró toda la noche…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Muy temprano por la mañana sonó un teléfono, la primera en despertar fue Temperance que reconoció el tono como el de su celular. Salió de la cama y fue a la sala donde había dejado su bolso con su teléfono celular en su interior. Llegó a su bolso buscó dentro y lo encontró en el quinto tono.

- Brennan - respondió.

- Buenos días doctora Brennan – saludo Camile desde el laboratorio – solo llamaba para saber como seguía Seally, suponía que se quedaría allí con él.

- Si me quede – le dijo a la forense - pero aun no despierta así que no se como esta, si gusta, puedo devolverle la llamada después cuando pueda evaluar su estado.

- Está bien doctora, gracias.

Temperance colgó al tiempo que la forense en el laboratorio y miró su reloj de bolsillo, eran solo las 8 de la mañana, ¿Era prudente que hiciera algo de desayunar?, no había descrito en el libro si la Temperance de la historia haría algo así, mejor le preguntaría.

Regresó a la habitación para encontrar al Booth apenas despertando, avanzó a él cuando la llamó.

- ¿Bones…?

La antropóloga se quedó de pie en la puerta sintiendo una muy extraña aprensión en su pecho. "Bones". Solo Booth la llamaba así.

- ¿Booth?

- Oh Dios, donde… - miró a su alrededor – oh mi apartamento… que… como llegue aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó sin poderse detener, quería saberlo.

- Estábamos en el hospital, iban a operarme – le respondió él.

No recordaba nada. Por primera vez desde que era niña Temperance sentía un deseo enorme de llorar, el corazón… a pesar de ser solo el musculo que bombea la sangre en el cuerpo, le dolía, no un dolor físico, si no algo que se sentía en el alma.

- Eso fue hace una semana Booth – dijo cerrando mas su bata como una barrera – te operaron pero respondiste mal a la anestesia – dijo con una sonrisa triste por el d'javu – estuviste en coma 4 días y pasaste 3 mas en el hospital, apenas ayer te traje a casa.

- ¿Te quedaste a dormir aquí?

- Si – aunque en realidad no había logrado dormir demasiado - acabas de salir de una operación no era buena idea que te quedaras solo.

- Gracias Bones.

- Te recuperas justo a tiempo – dijo ella con mas seriedad – tengo un vuelo a Guatemala en tres días, llamare a Sweets, seguro el sabrá explicarte mejor como fue tu operación y tus cuidados.

Dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera detenerla y salió de la habitación.

Booth la vio salir de la habitación, hubiera deseado detenerla pero, estaba lo suficientemente confundido para no saber como hacerlo.

- Mejor así…

Claro que recordaba esos tres días con ella, sus risas, sus besos, sus caricias, esa noche que habían pasado juntos. Aquella noche todo había sido tan intenso que había sentido en todos sus sentidos que era la primera vez que estaba con ella y eso lo había despertado a la realidad.

Si ella no hubiera despertado a su lado, si no la hubiera visto dormida y pacifica a su lado antes de que su celular sonara a lo lejos, aun a pesar de los propios resquicios que deja la pasión en el cuerpo no hubiera logrado creer que había realmente pasado la noche con ella.

Dios se sentía como si estuviera despertando de un muy largo sueño, en realidad a pesar de todo no podía estar seguro aun que era verdad o que era parte de aquel sueño.

- Pero estoy vivo – dijo solo para si mismo.

- Esta vivo y esta bien – dijo para si misma la antropóloga forense en la mitad de la sala del agente del FBI.

Miró con tristeza la puerta de aquella habitación donde había vivido un sueño, pero era hora de volver a la realidad. De nuevo sintió como si Temperance hubiera quedado dentro de esa habitación y solo ella, la doctora Brennan y Bones hubieran salido.

Suponía que eso era lo correcto

**Fin**

_Original: 20-02-10 6:33 p.m._

_Lunes 23 de mayo de 2011_

_11:16 pm._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: oh yo se lo que van a decir, por que enseñe tan poquito sobre esa vi como esposos que tuvieron después del sueño, por que la verdad habría deseado poner mas pero mientras mas pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar pensaba, como podría después Brennan actuar como siempre al regresar de Guatemala, o tan siquiera irse? Por lo menos una hermosa noche juntos si eso si.

Aun asi espero que les haya gustado, ya saben como agradecerlo, solo un click en ese bonito globito abajo, va

Bien, con esto me despido, seguiré escribiendo, así que esperen nuevos fic de Bones míos,

Tata.

Mimi chan


End file.
